Burn You All
Burn You All is a short clip series created under the New Subs Plan. It features ZY Lim and WaddleGAMING-.-. Quick Info * Full Name: Burn You All * Start Date: 24 May 2017 * End Date: 2019 * YouTubers: ZY Lim TV, WaddleGAMING-.- * Video Type: Short clip * Genre: Humour Information Burn You All was created as a plan to boost the number of subscribers on ZY Lim's channel. The New Subs Plan was established and a one-month competition between ZY Lim and The Awesome Dudes to overtake each other in gaining more subs had also started. ZY saw a further need for this series to start and within three days, he had created 95 burns which were to be put into 72 videos. Now, the videos come with Behind The Scenes to let viewers know what would happen when a video failed by accident. Before the Series Started ZY had planned for a second channel between himself and WaddleGAMING-.- called "Burn You All". It was supposed to be uploading a video on 5 burns every day, ranging around 1 to 2 minutes. ZY and Waddle would take turns to upload a video alternatively and would not upload on weekends. ZY had announced this on his website on 24 April 2017 and the starting date of the channel was to be 16 May 2017, the day after all the examinations would end. But what had happened later? ZY had gotten the infectious disease, HFMD, from his school. He had to stay at home and during this time, he thought about whether to create the channel or not. He decided not to create another channel, as it was troublesome, but the videos taken for Burn You All would be uploaded on his channel. Waddle agreed and they delayed the series' opening to one month after the announcement on ZY's website. The format of the videos were also changed and would be 1 to 5 burns in a short video. Changes in Between The Awesome Dudes had decided to quit YouTube on 26 May 2017, a mere 5 days after the one-month competition had started. ZY had prepared for 72 videos for the Burn You All series. That made ZY stop creating more burns. The New Subs Plan also subsequently ended after that, putting a stop to any further Burn You All plans. However, before the duo could finish all videos, Waddle went overseas on 29 May. So far, they had taken videos until Ep 42 of 72, which meant the other 30 had to wait until 9 June, when Waddle returned, further delaying the ending of the series to the end of June 2017. The series had come to a halt due to problems in uploading videos and some other internal problems. It is said to resume within the next two years or so. Current Status The series is currently paused for a year. Uploading will resume in 2018/2019. This page was last updated on 5 September 2017.